Experimento
by Hiro86
Summary: Luego de que mi cara retomara su color habitual, ella se sentó en una de las camas de la enfermería, al parecer no quería volver a clase aun.


**Experimento**

El reto de Sybilla's song consistía en: Explosión, satélite, queso, sapo. En la enfermería. "Eso no es mío"

Ahí estaba yo, Koushiro Izumi, cubierto de pies a cabeza con **queso** por culpa de un fallido experimento en clase de ciencias. Se preguntaran que clase de experimento involucra aquel alimento, pues yo también me lo preguntaría, aunque este tipo de cosas suelen pasar cuando se tiene de compañera a Mimi Tachikawa, la chica más bella y popular de la preparatoria.

Todo comenzó la tarde de la semana pasada, la profesora Kinomoto nos pidió formar parejas para que realicemos un experimento para la clase de ciencias, y como de costumbre, Mimi me escoge como compañero argumentando no ser muy buena para ese tipo de cosas.

–¡Debemos hacer algo espectacular y nunca antes visto! –exclamó

Ante tal y ruidosa petición, no hice más que mirarla mientras me comentaba lo maravilloso que sería nuestro proyecto y el esfuerzo que debemos poner en ello ya que necesitaba una buena nota.

Luego de eso, mi amiga exigió ir a mi casa a trabajar en el proyecto desde ya, cosa poco habitual en ella, ya que siempre se desliga de las labores y termino haciendo yo solo todo el trabajo, eso me hizo pensar que realmente necesitaba un excelente proyecto para poder aprobar ciencias.

La semana pasó muy lentamente para mí, haciendo todo lo que se le ocurriera a Mimi para que nuestro proyecto saliera perfecto, según ella, ya que no logro comprender del todo las ideas que pasan por la mente de mi amiga. En esta ocasión, solo me limité a acatar sus órdenes, unas un tanto confusas, contradictorias e inclusive algunas del todo imposibles, como la de construir un **satélite** y ponerlo en orbita.

El día de la presentación llego y "nuestro" proyecto estaba listo. Mimi estaba convencida de que el experimento con el ratón y el laberinto seria el mejor, en cambio yo no tenía muchas expectativas, aunque claro, se veía más prometedor que el **sapo **bailarín de la clase anterior.

–Rápido, Koushiro, prepara al ratón, yo traeré el queso –me ordenó

Mientras Mimi traía el queso, comenzó el experimento de Makoto, un volcán que al parecer no quería expulsar su lava ficticia pese a los intentos de mi compañero.

–Aquí traigo el queso –me dijo mientras traía consigo cantidades absurdamente grandes de dicho lácteo –corta un poco para, ¡ahhh!

En ese momento pude ver como Mimi tropezaba con los cables de uno de los proyectos y todo ese queso caía en el experimento de Makoto, justo en el instante donde logra hacer funcionar su volcán, lo que causa una gran **explosión** de queso por todo el laboratorio de ciencias, quedando yo en medio, dando como resultado mi penoso relato de hace un rato.

Luego de eso, Mimi me acompaño a la enfermera para poder limpiarme y ponerme ropa limpia.

–De nuevo, lo siento mucho, Koushiro –se disculpó por enésima vez

–No te preocupes, solo es un poco de queso –le dije para tranquilizarla

Mimi esperó afuera de la enfermería mientras cambiaba mi uniforme por mi ropa de clase de deportes, aunque de vez en cuando me preguntaba por detrás de la puerta si me encontraba bien, a lo cual siempre le respondía lo mismo:

–Es solo un poco de queso.

Al terminar de cambiarme, ella entró a la enfermería y me abraso con fuerza. "Eres muy comprensivo", me dijo, ante lo cual solo pude sonrojarme.

–Debo recompensarte de alguna forma –me dijo pensativa

–No tienes que hacerlo, Mimi, estoy bien

–Tal vez no tenga que, pero quiero hacerlo –me dice entusiasmada, causando nuevamente mi sonrojo.

Luego de que mi cara retomara su color habitual, ella se sentó en una de las camas de la enfermería, al parecer no quería volver a clase aun. La ventana de la enfermería se encontraba abierta, por lo que una brisa entró, alborotando su castaña cabellera, a lo cual pensé que se veía preciosa.

–¿Sabes porque siempre te escojo para hacer pareja en clase? –preguntó

–Porque soy el mejor de la clase, ¿no? –bromeé

–Si, en parte –rió un poco –Aunque también es porque me gusta estar contigo

Al escuchar eso, me ruborizo nuevamente y muestro una pequeña sonrisa. Ella siempre ha sabido sacarme una sonrisa, aunque con mi personalidad eso no sea algo muy habitual. Luego de mirarnos un rato en Silencio, es ella la que rompe el hielo.

–¿Vamos? Nos deben estar esperando

–Si

Tomé mi bolso y me encamine de regreso al laboratorio de ciencias, cuando Mimi me entregó un hermoso lápiz que tenia su nombre gravado.

–Se te queda esto, Koushiro

–**Eso no es mío** –le respondí confundido

–Ahora si lo es –me dijo con una sonrisa –tómalo como un adelanto

Hola, mi nombre es Koushiro Izumi, estoy en 3º de preparatoria y este fue mi relato de cómo un fallido experimento en clase de ciencias se convirtió en mi momento favorito del día.

Fin.

Algo raro mi pequeño fic, aunque creo que cumple con el reto, jeje.


End file.
